1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelving display, and more particularly a collapsible shelving display formed from two pieces of corrugated board.
2. Background
Temporary product displays and mobile product displays are becoming increasing common place in retailer environments. Such displays are often installed to promote the sale of temporary or seasonal products. However, such displays, which, may include integrated product shelving often include multiple pieces that have to be joined together, rendering them more difficult to ship and, assemble. Accordingly, there is need for a shelving display that may be easily assembled in retail locations without significant installation training.
Additionally, due to the temporary nature of such displays, they are often formed of inexpensive materials such as corrugated board. However, the, assembly of a display that includes multiple independent pieces of corrugated board being folded into a single display unit can be prone to misfolding, tearing, and bending; all of which may reduce the structural integrity of the assembled display. Accordingly, there is need for a shelving display formed of a disposable or recyclable corrugated board with reinforced shelves that can support the weight of retail products.
There is also need for a shelving display that is collapsible for both ease of transportation, e.g., shipping, and storage when not in use. There is also need for a shelving display that can be formed of relatively low cost materials, such as corrugated board, which may also be recycled when use of the display is complete.